politicsandwarfandomcom-20200215-history
Western Union
Western Union (WU) is a pink team alliance. It was originally a splinter alliance of Terminus Est that formed after Papers, Please. Founded on January 24, 2017 by hidude45454, the alliance is currently a benevolent dictatorship with several government advisors. In March 2017 its founder - hidude45454 - suddenly went into vacation mode for a year which led to the alliance breaking apart and eventually merging into the Cobra Kai Dojo. However, about a year after its disbandment, Valkorion Baratheon, then Sensei of Internal Affairs of Cobra Kai Dojo and ex-Western Union member, splintered off of Cobra Kai Dojo to form the new Western Union. Under the leadership of Valkorion Baratheon, Western Union entered the Ayyslamic Crusade, a Great War, within a week of its reformation. Establishment of Western Union Western Union was established in the pink sphere by a small group of players who were breaking off from Terminus Est. It was established by hidude45454. A DoE was made one day after its establishment which guaranteed Western Union under the protection of Rose, Obelisk, Weyland-Yutani Corp, and Lordaeron. Shortly afterwards, Weyland-Yutani Corp merged into Cobra Kai Dojo, leaving Western Union with three protectorates. The new Western Union is also established in the pink sphere by about half of Cobra Kai Dojo's members. It was established by Valkorion Baratheon. Shortly after its establishment, Western Union entered the Ayyslamic Crusade on the side of Knights Templar. Its protectors were soon made to be Knights Templar and Roz Wei. Growth of Western Union From January to February 2017, Western Union rose quickly, mass recruiting members at a fast rate and signing notable treaties with Brotherhood of the Clouds, Guardian, and Viridian Entente. Furthermore, it agreed to protect Union of Knights. On February 23, 2017, Western Union passed 50,000 score for the first time. Government of Western Union The government of Western Union consists of the leader, then Nigerian Prince, the heirs, Clarke's Sisters, and the officers, Somali Pirates. While the Nigerian Prince has absolute power, the other government members frequently participate in both internal and foreign affairs. Nigerian Princes: hidude45454, Valkorion Baratheon -Temporary Triumvirate shortly after hidude45454's exit from the game. Timeline of Events * January 24, 2017: Western Union is created * January 24, 2017: Western Union enters the Alliance Leaderboards at #51 and 2 members * January 25, 2017: Declaration of existence * January 25, 2017: Western Union is protected by Rose, Obelisk, Weyland-Yutani Corp, and Lordaeron * January 30, 2017: Invitation to the WU Discord * February 16, 2017: Protection dropped by Wey-Yu * February 21, 2017: WU protects Union of Knights * February 23, 2017: MnDP with BoC * February 24, 2017: Western Union reaches 50k score for the first time, at #23 with 58 members * February 27, 2017: ODP with Guardian * March 1, 2017: MnDoAP with VE * March 21, 2018: Western Union splinters off of Cobra Kai Dojo and is re-established. * March 22, 2018: DoE and DoW against Black Knights in the Ayyslamic Crusade. Related Links * Discord * Forums